Thoughts
by starXcrossed
Summary: One-shot. Before Yule Ball. Conversation between Padma and Parvati. Special thanks to 2 special friends who inspired me and gave me this idea.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Summary: 4****th**** Year. Btw, Paro is short for Parvati. **

Parvati was going to meet her twin, Padma by the lake. It was their usual "sister" talk. She could not believe what just happened. Harry asked HER to the Yule Ball. HER. Although she knew Harry must have been desperate for a date, she was still nevertheless utterly blissful. She rejected quite a number of guys in the hope of going with Harry, like Dean Thomas. The only three souls who knew about her crush on the Famous Harry Potter were Padma, her best friend, Lavender and of course, herself.

As she was building castles in the air, she did not realize that she reached the lake so quickly and Padma, with arms crossed, was walking right to left, and vice-versa. "Oops," Parvati thought aloud. She looked at her watch, which was showed a huge big NINE. She was half an hour late. Surprised that Padma had not left yet, Parvati walked towards her, trying to hide her smirk and put an innocent look on her face. Padma was in quite a bad mood from the frown on her face. Upon seeing her sister, she blew her top, "Where were you?" Parvati whispered, "Having dinner and then.." She paused. Padma questioned as curiosity overwhelmed her, "And then what?" Parvati smiled.

"Don't tell me. Someone asked you and you said yes?" Padma could practically read her face like an open book. Parvati nodded in awe.

"Finally, you rejected so many guys for that... that… _guy… _I have lost count. Who is it anyway?" Padma asked eagerly. The grin that Parvati's face held widened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Harry asked you?" Padma was astonished. She was pretty sure that the only way Parvati was going to go to the Yule Ball with Harry was if the girl asked the guy which was considered quite embarrassing and desperate. Parvati nodded with a spark of joy in her eyes.

Padma had no idea what to say. She was in a state of shock. She managed to mutter, "Congratulations."

Parvati, still smiling, decided to ask, hoping the answer was no, "Do you have anyone to go with yet?"

Padma shook her head. The very pleased Parvati needed to ask, "In that case, Harry asked me whether you would go with Ron." Upon these words, Padma went bursting with rage. "PARO! How DARE you tell Harry that I will go with Ron WITHOUT ASKING ME? Are you out of your MIND? What do you think? He's _CUTE_?"

Parvati looked down, swallowed a lump in her throat and lied, "Uh.. ya?" Padma looked at Parvati as though she had gone nuts of something. She threw her arms in the air grumbling "Unbelievable!" "She's gone mad" and what not. Finally, Padma looked at Parvati straight into the eyes and said coldly, "Fine you go with Ron and I'll go with Harry."

Parvati was quick to react and protested, "But Harry asked ME not YOU!"

"Well, since you find him cute and I find him weird, you should be the one going with Ron," Padma replied simply.

"Come on Padma, at least you will have someone to go with. Something's _always _better than nothing-" Parvati got cut off by her sister. "Parvati, just because your crush's best friend is Ron, that does not mean I have to go with him to the ball. I rather go with no one than someone who is a red-haired, freckle-faced FREAK!" Padma was outraged. Steam could be practically seen coming out of her ears. (Hey, she's a witch, ain't she?) Parvati, on the other hand, was thinking of ways to convince her to go with Ron, not thinking once about her sister. She needed to show Harry that she would always help him. She had to make Ron seem good to go to the ball with.

"He's not a freak. He just has to compete with all of those brothers. Poor thing, he doesn't have a date. Take him as a pity date at least," Parvati tried persuading her, taking the matters into her hands.

"It's his fault he doesn't have a date. He didn't ask the person he was supposed to ask and tried asking that Fleur like a stupid git." Padma shoved a beautiful long black hair behind her ear, crossing her arms.

Parvati had a look of puzzlement on her face. "Who was he supposed to ask, then?"

Padma's jaws dropped. "Don't you know? Like the whole school knows that Ron crushes on Hermione Granger. Well, except maybe Hermione. Whatever it is, I am not going to go with him. How could you just tell Harry that I would go with his best friend."

"I didn't tell Harry that you would go with Ron. He just asked me to ask you whether you want to go with Ron?" Parvati said simply.

"And, my answer is NO!" Padma replied, crossing her arms.

There was an awkward silence.

"OK FINE! Just do me a favour, tell Harry that you have no interest in going to the Yule Ball with Ron," Parvati could not take it anymore. Padma was as stubborn as a mule and nothing on earth could stop her from doing what she wanted despite all of Parvati's efforts. Parvati turned to return to her dormitories, but deep down she hoped Padma would stop her.

Guess what? Luck was on Parvati's side. Padma could not take it to see her sister so downhearted because of her. Padma yelled, "Stop Paro!" Parvati stopped in her tracks. She asked from behind her shoulder, "So you'll go with Ron?"

"Uh…um.." Padma seemed to be still considering it. "Only if you…"

Parvati had a look of daze on her face. "If I?" The tension was killing her. She repeated, "If I?"

Padma still was not sure if she should say it or not. However, she decided to give it a shot. "Only if you tell Harry you like him."

Parvati was expecting something like this. She responded, "NO WAY! It'll be so embarrassing!"

"Now you know. Don't tell me it won't be embarrassing when Harry finds this out some other way," Padma gave a reply.

"Anything but that," Parvati said deciding to make a deal with her twin.

"Well there is something you can do," Padma told her slowly, thinking.

"What?" Paro spat.

"10 galleons," Padma retorted.

"WHAT?" Parvati exclaimed, astonished.

"10 galleons. I am bankrupt. Spent all my money at Hogsmeade the other day. Oh I forgot to tell you, someone stole my money-bag," Padma ran her fingers through her hair. She found it a good way to take advantage of the situation.

"No not 10. 5 galleons!"

"Never. 9"

"Dream on. I'll give no more than 6!"

"Come on, that's not going to last me for a month. How about 8?"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"NO"

"YES"

"How about 7?" Parvati tried to give in.

"SEVEN? SEVEN?" Padma looked as though someone had died.

"Ok fine!" Padma agreed nodding her head.

Both girls looked satisfied. One got money, the other would prove her crush that she cared for him and his friends as well. They wished each other a goodnight and went their separate ways to their dorms.

**Hope you liked it! (: **


End file.
